


more delightful than wine

by PrincessReinette



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I used the Song of Songs, Mulder POV, Sappy, Scully Worship, Sweet Mulder, Yeah this has the bible in it, at least I think so, it's beautiful okay, its pretty awesome, this is a mix of fanfic and the song of songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth - for your love is more delightful than wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more delightful than wine

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I didn't write the Bible. We don't even know who did. Hell, I'm not even a Christian. This book, however, is basically porn. Seriously, get a Bible and read the Song of Songs (right after Ecclesiastes). I mixed verses from that book with my own fiction. The italicized words are from the Bible. The punctuation is a bit weird in that book of the Bible, so I had to add some periods occasionally.

_Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth - for your love is more delightful than wine._

He breathed in the scent of her hair - flowers and cupcakes and heady, rich wine. Her skin is a thousand suns and an orchard at her peak of ripeness.

_Pleasing is the fragrance of your perfume, your name is like perfume poured out._

His name left her lips in a breathy moan, scorching his skin. The scar would stay forever.

_Take me away with you - let us hurry!_

He pulled her close, bodies melding. Their room spun and fell away.

_How right they are to adore you!_

Her heat enveloped him, welcoming him to their bed.

_Do not stare at me because I am dark, because I am darkened by the sun. My mother's sons were angry with me and made me take care of the vineyards, my own vineyard I have neglected.  
_

His mind was lost forever, overpowered by his love.

_Your cheeks are beautiful with earrings, your neck with strings of jewels._

Pale skin stark against inky bed sheets, stretched tight across her collarbone. Flushed, a blossom of rose, engulfed her neck.

_How beautiful you are, my darling! Oh, how beautiful!_

Light shone; she was the sun, the moon, and the stars, wrapped in a melody of sunsets.

_You have stolen my heart with one glance of your eyes._

He lost himself in his love.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I wrote it during Mother's Day church service (yeah, I know, I'm going to Hell). Comments are Mulder in your bed holding you close as your bodies meld.


End file.
